


Booty Call

by RSMelodyMalone



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Booty Calls, M/M, Mild Smut, Sex, Short One Shot, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a polititian doesn't accept a Detective Inspector's invitations</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booty Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissWholockian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWholockian/gifts).



      It’s been a really long day, they had to make yet another drugs bust in 221B, he knew that Sherlock was clean, even more so since he started to share a room with John; but Mycroft had his doubts and really…. He couldn’t say no to Mycroft, not because he was his boss, which he wasn’t… but because… because… IT WAS MYCROFT BLOODY HOLMES, even if he tried to tell him no, he couldn’t.

Despite what everyone said about the man, Greg thought he was a good and caring brother, and he was mysterious, and he was handsome, and he had an aura of… he was just wonderful, it was a shame that Mycroft never had accepted his many invitations for a drink. Instead they always had a coffee in a park, where Mycroft acted all James Bond on him, giving him envelopes with pictures and it was all kinds of awesome, it was one of the few things he looked forward to; one coffee… Greg always had a bagel or doughnut and Mycroft never had anything but coffee, even though he preferred tea, he knew that much about him anyway. But there he was, the night was falling and he was in his shitty flat, thinking about Mycroft Holmes, the man in the suit, the man known by everyone at the yard by "The Ice Man" the mysterious man with the umbrella.

Soon Greg found himself touching himself, he didn’t even cared, he unbuckled his trousers and took his cock out, it was already hard. This was the highlight of his day, thinking about Mycroft always leaded to a massive wank. After he finished, still panting he decided to call Mycroft, told him to come to his flat, that it was an emergency, and not even a half hour later Mycroft arrived to his flat, Greg opened the door and there was Mycroft, with what he thought was a concerned face.

“What happened Gregory? It’s something wrong with you? Is it Sherlock? Did you find anything at his flat?”

“Shh… take it easy Mycroft, it’s none of that”. He then proceed to pull him in by his tie and closed the door behind him, pushing him against the now closed door and kissing him, and Mycroft let him, but he didn’t even moved, didn't reciprocate the kiss, not even a little bit, when Greg stopped and looked at him Mycroft and took the opportunity to speak.

“What was that Gregory?”

“Mycroft…. I like you, and I know you like me, all those times we were together, the way you talk to me, I know you care… even if you don’t care… give me this, one night and I’ll prove to you…”

Mycroft put a hand in his mouth and talked.  “Did you make me come here so you could have a good night? Don’t you have other people for that?"

“There’s no one, I can’t stop thinking about you, if you could just…”

Mycroft didn’t let him finish, stopping him with a kiss, they moved to the sofa, almost tearing each other's clothes off and kissing roughly, passionately, like there was no tomorrow. The living room filled with moans and sweat and the smell of sex. And there was when Greg woke up, still on his sofa, half naked and half hard again, mobile in his hand, he sigh, threw the mobile in the sofa as he stand up and went for a much needed cold shower.

 

 


End file.
